


[Fanart] Aurora and Steve

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Aurora Borealis, Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: Art inspired by the Evakteket Skameger Hunt and Elina's brilliant mind. Se more about it here: https://hjertetssunnegalskap1.tumblr.com/post/180763768145/isak-and-even-aurora-borealis-and-steve-paintedBtw I will find a better version of the image later. Or I'll try, anyway.





	[Fanart] Aurora and Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alene/gifts).




End file.
